Hesitance
by Green Eyes And Glasses
Summary: A royal, bored with life. An elite navy soldier, wanting actual people. A first and second mate, fiercely loyal to their captain. And a captain, wishing for hope. Fire. Wind. Water. Cold. Earth. Sphalerite. Citrine. Aquamarine. Amethyst. Emerald. When the five meet, the legend unfolds and eagerly awaits them. This is a PIRATE story! AU. Remake of Wish Upon A Star.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****- Wow. I can't believe I'm attempting this again. Er…how rude of me! Hello, people. I've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Green Eyes And Glasses, though my 'personal' username is AlwaysNic. Yep. I am SO sorry! **

**So, if you haven't already understood, this is a re-attempt at **_Wish Upon A Star._** It has a totally different plot, but it generally has the same characters.**

**Also, I'm sorry that I got less descriptive during Res' POV...***winces*

**And for all of the people in my English class who are reading this: **

*****flicks* **Go away, you stalkers!**

**Also, if you recognize anything, I'm going to say this: I've read A LOT of fics, so sometimes, things might get similar. (That's why I really don't write often.) Please tell me if they do!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any stuff you** **might recgon ize.***sniff*** They all go to J. K. Rowing.**

* * *

"Oi! You lot, you get three hours to port, than we're leaving! If you're left behind, too bad for you!"

Remus Lupin sighed. Three hours at port wasn't nearly enough time to forget the other soldiers. He'd been working on and off all day, training the new recruits. They'd docked at the well-known port, _Diagon Alley, _later that evening, and the captain had reluctantly decided to let them _finally_ have some free time.

Gripping his small pouch of coins and his overcoat, he surveyed the other soldiers. They were like machines, never laughing, always working. Sure, he liked to work, and was perfectly smart. But he couldn't stand their…their…_nothingness!_

"Get on, then," the second mate called out once more, a scowl on his brutal and scarred face. Remus quickly strode down the gangplank and onto the dock, legs wobbling a bit with each step. He shot a glance towards the brigantine he'd gotten off of, the _Arcturus_, before vaguely looking at the other ships. _The Wulfric, Magorion, The Marauder, The Phoenix, The Hufflepu-_ Remus' head snapped up as his body automatically turned towards one of the fairly normal sized ships, _The Marauder. _

_The Marauder._ That one name brought back so many memories. She still looked as fine as ever, that ship. He wondered if he should report to his captain. No. Remus started to take a step towards it, but then turned, closing his eyes. He walked on, attempting to push the thought from his mind.

The streets were crowded with people, most of them drunk, or at least close to it. Burst of rough laughter were heard coming from pubs and shops, and Remus scanned around, looking for a half-decent one. He nodded in affirmation, before stepping inside.

Remus had agreed to meet someone here, but he didn't know who. Benjy Fenwick, one of the only sailors still with a conscience, had told him.

_The Leaky Cauldron _was a yet another loud pub, but there were more Royal Navy sailors inside it than not. Remus plopped down in a chair, back to the door. He raised a palm lazily. A barmaid strode over, winking suggestively. Remus sighed loudly. "One butterbeer, please," he said firmly, and she nodded, briskly walking away. He couldn't afford to get drunk tonight.

A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over him and he propped his elbow on the table, then leaned his head against it. The door behind him blew open, wind howling and rushing into the small pub. It stopped for a moment, biting at his neck, before he waved his hand. It slowed down, almost seemed to become more controlled, before growing again. But this time, it had become a freezing wind.

Remus frowned, lifting himself up and twisting around in his chair. He saw a couple starting to disappear through the doors, the man letting out a bark of a laugh. But the woman stopped, her eyes widening, then narrowing at Remus. She had dark hair pulled into a messy bun, very tan skin, and ice blue eyes. Her clothing was that of what he would wear; a shirt, overcoat, bandana, and breeches. He felt his mouth hang. She sighed loudly, gave him a sad look, and quickly strode out of _The Leaky Cauldron._

The thin bracelet around his wrist burned like ice. He quickly rolled his sleeve up, took it off, and stared at it. The citrine stones inlaid in the gold metal glimmered, reminding him of memories that he kept locked up, memories that were too painful to, well, remember.

The wind was back again, but with a shrug of his shoulder it quieted; and not a moment too soon.

A person dropped into the seat across from him; Remus couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, for they were gathered under a coat which, as he found a moment later, also muffled the figure's voice.

The person then spoke. "I am interested in joining the Royal Navy. But I need to know a single thin-" Remus cut him off.

"Don't," he whispered fiercely, eyes blazing. "If you want to be brain-washed, and bored to death, don't. I'm telling you. _Listen."_

"That's all I needed to hear. Thank you, sir."

The figure nodded, or maybe shook his head, before standing. The fire seemed to blaze, but when Remus turned to look at it, all he saw was the sweep of the person's coat disappearing in the doorway.

* * *

"I'm telling you! That was hi-oh, never mind! You're useless."

Res Nicula glared at the man next to her, who chuckled, a bag of biscuits over his shoulder. She was carrying a bundle of clothe, herself.

"Res, do you really thing I would believe you? Really?"

She grumbled, nudging him to the side. "I said never mind it, Sirius!"

Sirius Black just grinned at her, grey eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Alright, then. Hey, do you find it also strange that Captain has asked us to refer to Captain as Captain?"

"Sirius," she groaned exasperatedly, tugging at the bottom of her overcoat. The pair strode up the gang plank. "Stop abusing the orders. You're making my head hurt."

He shrugged, then shot her a, 'that's- my-job-Res-and-you-know-it', look.

The female snorted, pushing him aside and marched up the gangplank and aboard _The Marauder._ She kept on a brisk pace forward until stopping at an overturned box where two men sat, playing some sort of game. She dropped the bundle with a large 'thump!' onto their makeshift table and glared at the pair.

"Tonks, McKinnon," Res ordered, "take these an' repair the sails. Step lively, now!" She grinned, watching the men scramble up, each take a swatch of clothe, and scurry up the ratlines.

"I believe that only the first mate can give orders, Nicula."

"Who are you to be telling me that, Black?"

"Er…the first mate," he drawled, sarcasm thick in his tone. Res rolled her eyes.

(Sirius was the first mate aboard _The Marauder_, Res being the second. The quartermaster 'board the ship was an older man, who called himself 'Al.' The boatswain and master were Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley, respectively. _The Marauder _had a crew of about 40 men.)

"Right then. Well, I'm going to attempt to get a biscuit before they turn all soggy and horrid." And with that, Res turned on her heel.

A minute later, Cook peered at her through a startling blue eye, than grumbled, pointing a long finger to the cranny. She smiled at him, and bent down, rummaging through it. Her finger caught onto a warm lump and she immediately wolfed it down. She grabbed a last one and closed the door, before walking to a bench and seating herself.

She knew that it was Remus she'd seen today. He looked the same as he did when they were younger, with his scared face, warm amber eyes, and sandy-blonde hair. And, before she'd left, the sight of his bracelet had made her sure of it.

She grasped her silver necklace and ran her thumb across the purple amethysts placed in the jewelry. Her head snapped up at the sound of a door being thrust open. Sirius strode in, and then sat next to her. He sighed.

"Sorry. But I think that we should pay Captain a…"-a grin crept onto his features- "a visit, yes?"

She smirked back. "Oh, yes."

He smirked as well. "Why are we sounding so…malicious?"

Res shrugged. "No idea," she answered, before rising.

Then she looked up at the table, smiled idly at the small potted plant on the table. How funny of Captain to place _that_ there.

* * *

"No, I am looking for a ship," the figure explained, sighing. How it easy it would be for the person's sister to do this, or one of the servants.

The man in front of the large-coated figure grinned. "Are ye' now? Well, what be her name?"

"Excuse me?"

"The ship. What be her name?"

The figure nodded. "Ah. _The…The Marauder_, I believe."

The man's eyes suddenly narrowed. He glared at the person in front of him. "Aye. That be a cursed ship. But if ye' mad enough to board, it be anchored in the front port. Ye can't miss it."

The figured nodded inside the coat. _I have to get there._ "Thank you, sir."

The man waved him off, and then stepped back inside _Flourish and Botts._ The figure, casting a final glance at the town of _Diagon Alley_, started to the docks.

* * *

"Argh!"  
Remus laughed at Benjy Fenwick, who had just tripped over a sleeping drunk.

"Godric," the brunette muttered, brushing himself off and shooting a nasty look at the drunk. "I swear, they're everywhere!"

"They are, aren't they?"

"Yep."

Remus turned his hand as Benjy walked up the gangplank. There, lanterns shining aboard, was _The Marauder._ His last chance to leave his life. He let out a deep sigh and followed the other sailor up.

* * *

"'Ello, Captain!"

Plants were hung from the ceiling, and a few littered the floor and desk. The figure who sat there, however, had their arms behind their head and feet upon the desk.

"Black! Nicula!" they barked, sitting forward. "I expected you back earlier than this."

Res hung her head in mock-ashamedness. "Oh, Captain, please don't whip us!"

"Or dunk us," Sirius added eagerly, looking up from wringing his hat in his hands. "Or shoot us, or hang us, or-"  
"Sirius," Res cut him off firmly, slapping him with her tricorne. He doubled over, snickering, as she shoved the hat onto her head and grumbled.

"_Mates_," Captain muttered. "Anyways, you two, I _did_ expect you back a bit earlier than this. Stopped at Honeydukes, and Madame Malkin's, I expect?"

Res felt her face heat up briefly, before she grinned. "Aye, yes, Cap'n. There were a few lovely blokes around too, y'know."

She saw the Captain grin but was distracted by Sirius gripping her waist.

"Now, Res," he muttered. "Don't you be cheating on me, now." He dropped a kiss on her lips and she giggled.

Suddenly, Ted Tonks strode through the doors. Sirius immediately let go and Res backed away, blushing.

"Cap'n, there be a man wanting to see you," he reported, standing straight-backed.

The captain's lips curled into a frightful smile as she leaned forward and entwined her thin hands; the light making her red hair light up and her emerald eyes glisten. The silver-gold bracelet lay upon her wrist, the intricate pattern above encrusted emeralds.

"Perfect," Captain Lily Evans murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yep. I'm evil. I AM SO SORRY. I had told myself to wait for a review, but I didn't get any. And then I realized that it's been AT LEAST a couple of months! *screams* **

**Beta'd by the amazing **_Magic and The Marauders_**…**

**Also, the story will pick up in a chapter or two. It's very slow right now; sorry about that.**

**||Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You're mad if you think I do.||**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Previously on Hesitance:_**

_"Cap'n, there be a man wanting to see you," he reported, standing straight-backed._

_The captain's lips curled into a frightful smile as she leaned forward and entwined her thin hands; the light making her red hair light up and her emerald eyes glisten. The silver-gold bracelet lay upon her wrist, the intricate pattern above encrusted emeralds._

_"Perfect," Captain Lily Evans murmured._

* * *

James strode onto the dock and up to where _The Marauder_ was bobbed about in the water.

"'Scuse me? Is there a way I could see the captain?"

A ragged man glanced at him, scanning his single eye up and down, most likely taking in James' handsomely-made robes.

"One mo'," he said, starting up the gangplank. James watched him go, than began to formulate a plan.

He would offer them money. Most captains loved money, and odds were this man would too. He'd explain what he needed. If that didn't work, he could always use threat. But threatening didn't sit well with James. Especially not the way he did it.

"Come up 'ere! Cap'n says they'll see you!"

* * *

James admired the Captain's work. Only a true man could keep such a beautiful ship in such well condition.

The sun shone pale gold and silver on the deck and railings; the mist of the late evening had gathered around the men, who worked tirelessly, sweeping and polishing the hull and decks. Others climbed ropes and ratlines overhead; James' hands already felt sore at the prospect of the work. Bare feet clomped around the deck, and the swirl of water was heard all around. The heavy scent of salt floated on the air, and James inhaled the soon-to-be familiar smell.

"C'mon."

James whipped his head around as the sound broke through his thoughts. The gruff man who'd met him at the gangplank glared at him through a single, blue eye. He had coarse blond hair that was ruddy, dirty, and ragged from days at sea- without a wash. His other eye was covered by a heavy patch- _stereotypical of a pirate,_ mused James silently.

The man had started forward again, and James followed dutifully. A heavy _plunk!_ marked every other step of the man, as he had a peg-leg, as well. They moved across the deck. S_tep, plunk! Step, plunk!_

A large mahogany door was situated on the far end of the ship, and the man lifted a heavy, gnarled hand to thud on it.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _

James held his breath as it swung open; his fists clenched tight.

"_You two! I've TOLD you to STOP FIGHTING! You're HORRID examples of Mates! Stop it! It's AN -"_

Whatever James was expecting, it wasn't this.

The room was filled with bookshelves and plants, oddly enough. Books and papers were strewn about everywhere, and a few ink patches stained the floor. A bit of dirt littered the ground.

A tall man with long, dark hair had been shouting at a tall- yet shorter than him- woman with dark hair pulled up. Their hands had been at cutlasses that had been strung upon their hips with thick fabric. The woman's eyes had blazed, and she'd actually gotten to the point of drawing the cutlass out and holding it to the man, before the shrieking began.

It was truly an odd sight; one that would've had James in stitches if it wasn't so bloody _strange._

The two rowers were now standing still, glaring daggers at each other. Their knuckles were white against the metal handle of the cutlasses. The woman's jaw was clenched with fury; the man, however, had narrowed eyes that darted to the brunette and the one who was yelling.

An average height- maybe a _bit_ short- redheaded woman had sat, watched them for the first moment of their row, and then stood. She slammed her fist onto her desk, and the two had stopped, looking at her with grudging respect.

Her auburn hair was pulled into a bun, and tied up with a white clothe. The sun had bleached a few strands of it copper-colored, and they added to the fire-look of the locks. Her emerald eyes blazed with fury as she whipped her head back and forth between the pair. A few freckles graced her face and, James had to admit, added to her beauty. Her temper seemed short-spanned, and had obviously been set off by the pair.

The group seemed familiar.

"_-ORDER! I…_oh. Hello, Moody. What's the update?"

The man who had led James in earlier- _Moody_, James supposed- took a step forward.

"I've a man here, says 'e needs to speak to the Cap'n," Moody grumbled, giving a shrug.

James brushed past Moody and strode through the door; his boots clunking on the floor. The redhead had her hands upon her hips and an eyebrow cocked, looking at him strangely. James ignored her, however, and moved towards the man. He stuck his hand out.

"I'm James Potter. You have a magnificent ship. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain…?"

But the man only grinned; a twinkle appearing in his eyes.

"Lily Evans. Captain Evans to you, Mr. Potter. And I'd appreciate it if you'd face me."

A frown formed on James' face, and he turned on his heel. The woman- Captain Evans- smirked at him, her eyes challenging.

"_You're _the Captain?" He couldn't mask the disbelief in his voice anymore. _This_ woman- Evans- was the captain. She was at least a half-foot shorter than him. He let out a hollow-sounding laugh. "_No._"

She glared at him for a moment, before a calm expression fell onto her features and she smirked once more, waving her pale hand about.

"I haven't got time to waste. Why are you wasting it? What do you need?"

James shook his head and chuckled to himself softly before answering.

"I require passage upon your ship. I need to travel to many places before I must depart at Knockturn Alley. It will be long, I suppose. I am different, as well. Dangerous. But I am willing to pay money. I will also work upon your ship," James said quietly, a hand reaching up to ruffle at his messy black hair.

The other woman interrupted, holding a tan hand up to him.

"Hang on a momen'. Potter? As in, the Royal family, Potter?" Her eyes, so like shards of ice, held none of the wonder that most people's contained when they learned of his name. Instead, they held a bit of confusion and puzzlement, as if she was trying to figure something out. Her nose was scrunched up, and the man beside her looked similar. A frown was spread across his face, a confounding glimmer in _his _eyes.

"Yes. _That_ Potter."

A sharp intake of breath from the man made James turn to him.

"Could I inquire your names?"

"Aye. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black," the man said, nodding to James, who held out his hand. Sirius eyed it for a moment, and then took it gingerly.

A large, sapphire stone sat atop a silver-encrusted ring. The colors seemed to be moving around in the stone. _Strange,_ James thought. Before he could get a better look, Sirius pulled away.

"And I'm Ressisa. Ressisa Nicula."

James shot her a grin, before taking her hand and pressing his lips to it briefly. "It's a pleasure, Ressia."

But she pulled away and glared at him, brows furrowed. Her hand had drifted toward her cutlass subtly. "_Don't call me that._ _Res. It's. Just. Res."_

James held his hands up.

"Alright, alright. So…what d'you says, Cap'n?"

The Captain looked back and forth between Res and Sirius.

"Alright. When I finish, you'll be handing that money you promised over 'ere. Then Res and Sirius will take you ashore- step lively, you two, go gather Weasley and another- to get you new clothes and such, as well as test your skills. Then you'll come back an' report to me," Captain Evans instructed.

"Also, Res; look for new recruits in town. If you can't find any…well,"-a mischeivous glimmer crept into Evans' eyes- "you know what to do."

Sirius snorted slightly. "Great. Res get Weasley and Diggory. I'll get the sacks and Potter here," he said, jerking his head towards James.

"Alright. So we have to get you a couple sets of clothes, a pistol, a cutlass…" Res muttered on for a moment and Sirius groaned.

"Yes, yes. Normal pi-…sailor necessities. And _he's _paying for it."

Res shot a glare at him and James sighed, looking around.

The harbor was filled with ships of all shapes and sizes. A few he recognized as Fleet ships, but most were smaller. The town is what interested him, though.

Rough, grimy, and dirty old pubs scattered throughout the place, a few inns and hotels thrown in as well. Quaint clothing shops and bookstores and smaller homes were clumped together near the seafront. The salt air still reached out onto the town, and the walls of buildings were dried.

People roamed and ran and wandered about, going in and out of shops. The buzz of chatter littered the air, and James caught a few snippets of words.

_"Riddle…" "Four galleons, they're mad…" "…Godric! Remus, shut it…" "…the shadows…"_

"Here we are," Res said, ushering James and Sirius into a shop- _Madame Malkin's._

"Res! We _always_ go to this shop first. Can I take Potter to get weapons while you get clothes?"

Res agreed, and James told her his sizes a moment before Sirius dragged him off.

"You're familiar. I can't figure it out. And I hate that." Sirius sighed. "Anyways, what can you do? Can you use a sword?"

James nodded.

At the castle, he'd been forced to take lessons when he was younger. One of them was fencing. Finding he was good at it, the instructors praised him and told him to continue with it. So he did, and took more diverse lessons in the art of fighting; hand to hand; shooting; wrestling; and many more. Along with those classes, he also took French, Latin, Spanish, and Portuguese to be able to communicate better; Arithmacy and Ancient Runes because they were important in the position of power; and all the normal sessions that Royalty normally took.

"'Course I can. So…how do you know Res and Evans?"

Sirius sighed.

"I've known Res for…for a _long_ time. We...well, the Captain, Res and I all became good mates when a couple of things happened. You probably know. Everybody knows. But I was a son of Royalty- a Lord. Res was a really young girl, a few years old when we took her in. My parents hated it, but I insisted. They still hate her," he said, then grinned, "and me. Lils, well, that's a long story. She had a mishap when she was younger, one that caused all of us to become friends."

James knew what he was speaking of.

He'd been there, too.

And affected, as well.

James lifted a sword up and eyed it. They'd entered a shop not-to-long-ago and Sirius had asked the shopkeeper for the swords. The short, thin man had complied eagerly.

"And after that- excuse me, Mr. Eyre? Could I 'ave a glass of water? - we grew close. She got money, and bought a ship. Made me Firs' Mate, Res is Second. We've been sailing together for the last few years."

The long-haired man lounged back on the counter, while James examined a different cutlass.

This sword had a gold-and-silver hilt with convoluted patterns etched in black. The silver blade was long and sharp. James held it for a minute then took a few steps and parried and jabbed. He turned it over, and his eyes widened. A large, fiery opal was set in the hilt's other side. The light made the flames jump, and James squeezed his eyes shut.

"This one."

"You sure?" Sirius had gotten his glass of water from Mr. Eyre, and was swirling it around. It moved peculiarly in the cup.

"Yes. And...that pistol," he said, picking up a gun with the same gem. The polished wood clashed wonderfully with the smooth silver, the un-dented surface shining.

He walked over to Mr. Eyre with his choices.

Sirius had now poured the water into his hand. "Alright, mate." A grin light up his face as he ran his finger through the clear liquid; it wrapped up and around the phalange, floating about in the air. He hummed, shaping it lightly into a ball before pushing it back in the glass. "Ah."

James halted in front of him, and waited while Sirius jumped from the counter, finished the glass, and led the way out.

**So, what did you think? Question Of The Day: **What is your OTP?


End file.
